Snack Nocturno
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Suaves y pesadas, como una coraza impenetrable para el recurrente ambiente frio, eran las frazadas que lo tentaban a esconderse bajo ellas y que se enredara junto al cuerpo a su lado. Era una idea muy, muy prometedora si no fuese por…cierto detalle.-Ginhiji, fluff.


**¡Holis!**

 **Vengo a presentarles un one shot (con segunda parte opcional) con una pareja que se convirtio en mi OTP al poco tiempo de comenzar a ver el anime: GinHiji. Ay, estos dos idiotas, los adoro.**

 **Sin mas, espero lo disfruten y dejen algun review contando si les gusto o alguna critica constructiva, siempre son bienvenidas!**

* * *

Oír las gotas de agua golpear los adoquines del tejado lo relajaban.

El dulce cantar de la lluvia mojando el suelo, apaciguando el polvo que se levantaba y se pegaba en la nariz provocando un horroroso malestar, lo invitaban a que volviese a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y se dejara arrastras por las tibias palabras de Morfeo.

Suaves y pesadas, como una coraza impenetrable para el recurrente ambiente frio, eran las frazadas que lo tentaban a esconderse bajo ellas y que se enredara junto al cuerpo a su lado.

Era una idea muy, muy prometedora si no fuese por…cierto detalle.

— _Joder…JODER._

Otro grave estremecimiento se escucho en la habitación y Gintoki arrugo la nariz.

— _¿Por qué de todos los momentos… ¡JUSTO AHORA DEBIA DARME HAMBRE?!_

Evito lanzar una mirada sobre su cabeza hacia el Justaway despertador porque era inútil, era pasada media noche o en algún punto muerto y claro, solo a él, a un héroe de un manga de la Jump, podía darle un atracón de comida en plena noche. ¿Qué dirían Luffy e Ichigo si lo vieran asi, que diría Goku si tan solo se enterara?

¡Seria el hazmerreir del Capitán Jump *****!

Despedirían a su editor actual, a los del estudio 5 de Sunrise y al mismo gorila idiota que los dibujaba si esto terminaba divulgándose.

¿Qué quedaría para el pobre Gin-chan? ¡Despojado de su no tan desprestigiado manga-pero-tampoco-digno-de-vender-ocho-cifras-de-copias-en-un-volumen que haría! Oh, la desgracia, la vergüenza, la…—

—Ya, ya, ya entendieron, ¿puedes volver a la historia?

Lo siento. Como decía…

Gintoki debía resignarse y aceptar su destino, debía embaucarse en una aventura nocturna en busca de un bocadillo digno de calmar a la bestia máxima que nadie tan enviciado en el Dragon Quest pudiese derrotar en el ultimo nivel, su estomago.

Suspiro y observo el techo, ya llevaba un rato así de pensativo sobre cual decisión tomar y ahora, habiendo tomado una, rebuscaba fuerzas en su vago y poco entusiasta cuerpo para abandonar no solo el tibio nido de osos preparado para soportar el invierno sino también, desprenderse del cálido cuerpo a su lado que ahora, le daba la espalda, cabellos negros se desparramaban sobre la blanca almohada, incapaz de no sobresalir a su atención.

Aun recostado sobre su espalda y ocupando casi todo el espacio del futon, Gintoki se quedo por un largo momento sonriéndole a esa figura adormilada a su derecha; por detrás, podía observarle la fina llovizna por la abertura del tatami que daba hacia el patio.

Reprimió el impulso de envolver su brazo sobre la cintura de su acompañante y en cambio, se sentó y se desperezo.

Era el tiempo. Era hora de aventurarse afuera de la habitación y divagar por los oscuros y silenciados pasillos del Shinsengumi con la esperanza de llegar a la cocina y volver con el estomago lleno y cálido.

Deslizo el tatami y miro a ambos lados del pasillo lo cual era tonto, no encontraría a nadie a esas alturas de la noche. Gintoki lanzo otro suspiro y dio el primer paso fuera de la habitación a la espera de que algún monstruo saltara sobre el pero viendo que estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones sin razón, salió por completo y cerro el panel tras sí, procurando que ni los espíritus lo escucharan.

—Mierda, debí traerme la chaqueta de Mayora, hace frio —se froto los brazos y se ajusto la yukata para dormir, prestada, a su cuerpo en busca de consuelo y calor. Solo obtuvo una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir el aroma del tabaco impregnado en las prendas, eso reconfortaba su pecho.

No le pregunten cómo ni cuánto tiempo le tomo pero el samurái lo había logrado, las gloriosas puertas del comedor se abrían ante él y el salón comedor estaba vacío y oscuro, aunque…—

— ¿Ah…? —dijo Gintoki al ver una luz provenir de la cocina y la curiosidad le gano.

Podía oír unos pesados pasos sobre la madera del suelo y el ruido de una bolsa abrirse seguidos de una maldición. Reconoció la voz al instante y otra duda se sembró en él, así que, al ver la figura anticipada de quien fuese algún ladrón de comida como él, encorvado sobre el refrigerador abierto de par en par con una botella con liquido de dudosa procedencia en una mano y una botella de mayonesa en el otro, no lo sorprendió en lo mas mínimo.

—Ano…Shoichirou-kun, ¿Qué haces? —pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Sougo le devolvió una mirada aburrida a Gintoki, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento de ser encontrado in fraganti.

—Danna, ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? —el capitán de la primera división sonrió de forma traviesa haciendo que Gintoki, ahora pendiente de que en verdad él no tendría que estar ahí, se sobresaltara.

— ¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia así que dime, que es eso! —entre alterados susurros, señalo a los objetos en mano del sádico, Sougo pestañeo.

—Ah, esto —miro a la etiqueta de la botella amarilla —, es mayonesa.

—Eso puedo notarlo —Gintoki discrepo, cruzándose de brazos, otra vez el frio lo hacía temblar —, me refiero a ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Esto, mmh —Sougo pensó por un segundo, torciendo la boca de forma casual —, es un súper laxante.

Un velo de silencio incomodo y unidireccional se cruzo por la cocina. Un ojo en el samurái de cabello plateado tembló y no solo por el desvelo.

— ¿Esa…no es la mayonesa de Toshirou, verdad?

—Claro que si, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, además de tu tonto novio, seria adicto a esto? —una ceja se levanto en el capitán mientras lanzaba dicho objeto en pequeños impulsos. El jefe del Yorozuya asintió derrotado, Okita tenía un punto —, por lo cual, aprovechando que todos dormían y considerando que en los últimos días no he tenido oportunidad alguna de matar a Hijikata, decidí que si no puedo lograr que deje su puesto de Vice Comandante de forma rápida, lo hare dejar esta vida de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Allí estaba de nuevo, ese rostro de demonio dentro del cuerpo de un ángel. Sougo extendió sus labios y rio en forma ronca y escalofriante para desagrado de Gintoki. Él solo quería un snack e irse de nuevo a la cama a acurrucarse con el Vice comandante como cualquier mortal que tuviese un placer culposo pero no, allí estaba, con hambre, con frio y de frente a un pendejo sádico que intentaba matar a su novio, otra vez.

… por otra parte, su propio sádico interno comenzó a susurrarle cosas.

— _Vamos, ¿quieres a Toshirou, verdad? Te encanta todo de él, sobre todo el fastidiarle la vida…_ —su diablillo hablo con verdad, una de las razones por las cuales decidió no mantener oculto sus sentimientos por el oficial de policía no era porque le doliera el posible rechazo, Gintoki no era _ese tipo de_ sentimental sino, más bien, porque tenía a la alcance de la mano fastidiarlo de maneras mas allá de su imaginación y lograr que se sonrojara, se enfadara con él y lo bañara en insultos solo para poder después callarlo a besos.

Ok, Gintoki tal vez era un poco sentimental, pero eso no venia al caso.

—Oi, Danna, ¿buscas esto? —Okita le pregunto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Gintoki le miro de mala gana (debido a sus propias contradicciones amorosas), el joven oficial sacudia en su mano un cartón de leche de fresa.

—Tsk, trae eso —el hombre le arrebato el envase de las manos y se dirigió a una de las alacenas en busca de un vaso. Okita le sonrió a sus espaldas, ahora ocupado en verter el laxante dentro de la mayonesa.

No le tomo mucho encontré el lugar de los vasos a Gintoki y cuando estaba a punto de tomar uno, capto algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Era una botella de tabasco. Del extra picante. Y lo estaba llamando.

Gintoki comenzó a sudar frio ante sus propios pensamientos.

— _Mmmh, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? Es el ticket al país de "Toshirou me va a bajar las pelotas de tantos golpes que me va a dar que el sexo salvaje que tendremos hará que valga la pena" —_ el diablillo canturreaba y bailaba y Gintoki comenzaba a considerar la idea.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano se estiro y tomo la botella, un vibrante rojo de la etiqueta saltaba en sus ojos y llamas tan falsas como las promesas de un mujeriego hacia su amante de que dejara a su esposa, era una alerta de que esto saldría mal. Muy, muy mal.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír y no de manera cariñosa.

—Souchirou-kun…—

—Soy Sougo, Danna.

—Sofa-kun —el susodicho blanqueo los ojos —, ¿podemos añadirle algo más a tu preparación?

Sougo miro sobre su hombro al hombre y la expresión en este lo desconcertó hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el objeto en sus manos e imitó la misma sonrisa de demonio que Gintoki al comprender sus intenciones.

Que Buda o Toriyama se apiaden de Toshi.

 **[…]**

Cerro el tatami, marcando por finalizada su expedición y tachándola como un rotundo éxito, no solo obtuvo lo que quería, también se encontró con un inesperado aliado en el camino. Ahora, era cuestión de tiempo para que esta alianza diera sus frutos.

Cayo sobre su trasero y se cruzo de piernas sobre el futon, podría limpiar las migajas de las galletas una vez que acabara y Hijikata no lo notaria, claro, eso si no derramaba el vaso de leche de fresa a su lado.

Solo un par de minutos después, ya habiendo limpiado las evidencias de su acto ilícito contra el preciado orden del Vice Comandante, Gintoki estaba listo para dormir, con un poderoso bostezo se deslizo bajo las mantas cuando una mano tanteando a ciegas busco por la suya.

— ¿Dónde estabas…? —un perezoso comentario broto de Hijikata, permaneciendo en el mismo estado en que Gintoki lo dejo al irse, dándole la espalda y sin abrir los ojos, le tiro la mano sobre su torso, invitándolo a que lo abrazara por detrás —, hace frio.

Sin quejas, Gintoki envolvió al oficial entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello oscuro, feliz de poder volver a sentir el tabaco y el calor de este.

—Me fui a hacer cosas sucias con mi amante.

—Mmh, ¿Quién será el pobre idiota que se enamoro de ti?

—Lo tengo justo delante mío —deposito un beso en el cuello de Hijikata y susurro —y ¿quieres saber algo más? También te amo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera y el frio seguía colándose por las rendijas pero, bajo las mantas, eso no era problemas para ellos. Estando juntos, podían enfrentarse a lo que sea.

* * *

 ***"Capitan Jump": hago referencia al logo del pirata que aparece en la Weekly Shonen Jump, no estoy segura si tiene algún nombre en particular y no recuerdo exactamente como lo llamaban al final de la temporada 4.**


End file.
